In order to efficiently cool a heating component such as a semiconductor package (chip) being a heating element, a heat sink is mounted above the heating component such as the semiconductor package.
As a technique to be used when a heat sink is mounted, for example, there is known PTL 1. PTL 1 discloses a heat sink holder for a semiconductor package, which includes a heat sink holder portion for holding a heat sink, and a leg portion extending from the heat sink holder portion and fixed to a substrate. The heat sink holder portion in PTL 1 is located on an upper surface of a semiconductor package when the leg portion is fixed to the substrate. Further, the heat sink holder portion includes an opening in a bottom portion thereof. The opening is used when the heat sink and the semiconductor package are adhered to each other. According to PTL 1, it is possible to use an opening on an inner side of a frame portion to be formed by the heat sink holder portion, as an area where an adhesive agent is coated, when the heat sink holder for the semiconductor package is used. Thereby, an adhesive layer of a size depending on the opening is formed when the heat sink is fixed. Consequently, PTL 1 makes it possible to mount a heat sink without exerting a compressive force which may affect heat transfer on the adhesive layer.
Further, as a related technique, there is known PTL 2. PTL 2 discloses a system including a spring arm device connected to a substrate and including an opening portion capable of passing a package on the substrate, and a heat sink. The spring arm device in PTL 2 includes at least one spring arm extending from an inner end of the opening portion. The spring arm includes a heat sink clip at a distal end thereof. The heat sink clip has a shape capable of holding a heat sink post in which the heat sink is formed. Further, by causing the spring arm to hold the heat sink post, the heat sink and at least one package are connected. PTL 2 is capable of increasing a calorific value that is releasable.